


A Sacrifice In Summer

by grandebatbae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, KagaKuro Exchange, Kuroko can't handle the heat, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Summer Vacation, little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandebatbae/pseuds/grandebatbae
Summary: Kagami did everything in his power to get Kuroko to agree to a vacation in America.No one knows the redhead better than the bluenette, so Kuroko is not blind to the fact that something much more meaningful is happening here than a holiday.◊KagaKuroExchange 2017!





	A Sacrifice In Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddamn-shitshow (Lautremonde)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lautremonde/gifts).



> This is for goddamn-shitshow on tumblr!
> 
> Basically a mix of:  
> •Dealing with the heat  
> •Vacationing at the beach  
> •Moving to America
> 
> If you can't tell, I know very little about America, but I try x) 
> 
> It's a little bit emotional if that's okay! I hope you like it ^-^

When Kagami first suggested the vacationing spot, Kuroko was apprehensive to say the least. 

As a child he had to make many compromises about himself pertaining to his small stature, pale skin and overall meek physicality. That included his ability to handle certain weather conditions. Summer can be too hot and Winter, too cold. Winds are aggressive and drastic temperature changes often cause him nosebleeds. 

So safely, he has avoided the bipolar weather patterns of the world.

However once he rejected his boyfriend's request to spend summer at the Californian beach house he had frequented as a child, Kagami's boyish reaction was instantaneous. 

At first he pouted and gave Kuroko the silent treatment for all of half an hour before the redhead's talking welled up inside him so much that he burst, rambling about how much fun he had there as a child.

Kuroko could only smile, settle him down and continue reading his book.

Over the next week it was all Kagami spoke about and hinted at. He would cook seafood for them almost every night, insist they start stocking up on summer clothes and spontaneously suggested Kuroko buy a new luggage set, before buying it himself.

Mysteriously, photobooks of Kagami as a teenager surfing the waves showed up in odd places. Kuroko was cleaning (Kagami was cooking) and he found pamphlets on where to go and what to see in Los Angeles. 

At night when they would settle down on the couch with Nigou to one side and Kagami to the other, the redhead would insist they watch American television. He would then spend around half the show speaking about American and slipping words hinting at vacationing there.

In their apartment on Sunday night, an entire week after having been asked, Kuroko watches his boyfriend boil tonight's fish in soy sauce. Whilst most partners prefer to cook together Taiga and Tetsuya agree that Kuroko should stay a safe distance from the kitchen.

"They're like, this big," Kagami tries to explain the size of the palm trees in Florida. Energised. Though, Kuroko fails to think of a time when his boyfriend has not been. Even when tired he seems to be on fire. 

He turns to Kuroko who is sipping his shake in the livingroom. Blank blue eyes watch as the redhead splatters soy sauce across the cupboards with the utensil he swings in his hand.

Kagami doesn't notice, "And the waves!" He exclaims, turning back to the stove. Kuroko can not help but smile at the power forward's obliviousness. "You know how much I like surfing, right? I could teach you-" He suddenly cuts himself off, realising his assumption. "You know," he coughs, eyes darting over his shoulder at his partner, "If we were going."

Kuroko sighs softly and places his shake down on the table in front of the sofa. 

In all honesty, Kuroko can openly admit that Kagami has made many sacrifices for their relationship and Kuroko's dreams. They moved closer to the school he had wanted to work at and spent their last few Christmas' with his family, not Kagami's.

The biggest and most devastating sacrifice however was Kagami's choice to stay in Japan for basketball rather than moving back to America.

A decision Kuroko frets over every day.

The red head's rambling voice echoes through their apartment and it is the sound that draws Kuroko from his reverie. 

He gets to his feet.

"Taiga-kun-"

"I guess if we stay I can verse Ahomine all Summer," the grouchy baller murmurs, unaware of his boyfriend creeping up behind him.

"Taiga-"

"There's no way I'm going on anymore double dates with Akashi and Furihata! Not after last time!"

"Tai-"

"Or Midorima and Takao! Or Mura-"

A pair of cold, soft hands reach up and clasp Kagami's rapidly flapping face. With a firm but steady force, Kuroko pulls his boyfriend down to his level. Kagami contracts a look mixing shock, suspicion and bashfulness. 

Eyes which have studied him for many, many years now bore into what Kagami believes may just be his very soul. Kuroko always had eyes like that which dissect your thoughts and feelings. Kagami is a slave to his boyfriend's intuition and clever outlook. Kuroko practically ruled his life and owned his heart. All such thoughts from that piercing gaze.

"I'm sorry," he says, gaze flickering from the top of Kagami's head down to the tip of his chin, "I have always admired your passionate face."

Kagami blinks stiffly, "My...passionate face?"

"Yes," Kuroko finally releases him and takes a step back, a safe distance from the stove upon which he can only boil eggs, "When I first saw it you were speaking about basketball."

Awkwardly and unsure of how to respond, Kagami scratches the back of his head and stares at the roof. Finally he takes notice of the splatters of soy sauce his own flailing had put there.

Kuroko continues to stare at him, "You are also passionate about America." At those words, red eyes jump back to him, "It would be awful if I neglected to take a part in every thing you are passionate about, Taiga-kun."

Expectedly, it takes Kagami quite a while to fully dissect the complicated way his boyfriend has stated his intent. The closer Kuroko looks the easier it is to see the cogs of his boyfriend's brain turning slowly. Sure, there are some basketballs and burgers jamming the gears here and there, but eventually Kagami's face lights up in realisation.

Kuroko braces himself for the inevitable onslaught of physical affection resembling that of a child unaware of its own strength. When thick, powerful arms wrap around him and lift him up into the air he can not help the carefree laugh that slips from his mouth. 

The redhead's continued excited babbling is muffled by the bluenette's chest, puffing warm air through the material of his shirt and over his skin. Kuroko slides his arms around Kagami's neck, fingers teasing the tips of his hair. 

Another thing Kuroko does not like; heights. However to him there are no stronger limbs than his partners, so he is content to sit there high up in those arms as Kagami's happiness fills his heart.

 

◊

 

Everyone makes sacrifices for the person they love.

Kuroko repeats the words in his head hastily in both English and Japanese as the jet rises into the air off of the tarmac. Kagami is squirming in his seat beside him because the tiny bluenette is far, far stronger than he seems. Perhaps when they return he will have to quit basketball because he won't be able to catch or dunk if he only has one hand.

Should Tetsuya squeeze him any tighter that is the road he will be on.

"I didn't think you'd be so nervous," Taiga admits in a tight voice. Kuroko's blank façade remains in its usual place, though something is off about it, as if it may crack soon.

"I told you I don't like flying," he responds softly. 

The tone is not as empty as his mask. There is fear in it and Kagami instinctively coils towards him in an attempt to comfort. Kuroko has to enjoy this holiday, no exceptions.

When the hostess passes by them she smiles softly and both passengers blush.

"Distract me," Kuroko demands quietly, "Tell me more about America."

Kagami strokes the back of his boyfriend's hand with his numb, trying to remain calm in hopes Tetsuya will be inspired to act the same.

"Traffic is terrible," he begins, "Public transport isn't as big over there as it is in Japan. The sky will be really blue." Kagami smiles softly at the tone of his boyfriend's hair. "People are happy because some of them don't have to be at work. There are kids, and yeah they're annoying, but they're happy. There will be dogs so you might miss Nigou, but Satsuki promised she'd send you a picture every night. Their food portions are gigantic, so I don't have to order as many dishes as I do in Jap...At home."

Even in his struck state, Kuroko does not miss the hiccup. 

Japan.

Home. 

But for who?

"Taiga-kun..." He begins, readjusting his position so that instead of leaning into Kagami, he is looking up at him. Kagami nods back with big, innocent eyes. That looks brings Kuroko to feeling every touch against his skin right now; particularly Kagami's hands holding his.

In order to keep up the wonderful atmosphere, Kuroko decides on another query.

"Kise-kun and Takao-kun asked me about an American term and whether or not we would partake," he says, snuggling back down into Kagami's shoulder. Yes, that is a better question. 

"American term?" The baller mumbles, confused, "What American term?"

Kuroko would rather watch Kagami sputter and blush furiously over explaining something explicit, rather than watch him get antsy about being honest.

"I believe the term is...The Mile-High Club." 

He can not help but smile into Kagami's hoodie when the power forward convulses, choking on air.

 

◊

 

Kuroko is dying.

This is death. He is sure of it.

"Ice! Or...water? I don't know!" 

The holiday home is beautiful. It was just as Kagami had described. American beach grandeur. But, as far as Kuroko can tell, it has remained untouched for the years Kagami has been in Japan.

As a result there are many homely factors that have been left in the past, including the power. 

Because they have no power. 

Kagami had sworn that all it took was the flick of a switch, however the switch appears to have been ripped from the wall. It will be a week before an electrician can come in and update the power through the house.

Kuroko does not know if he can make it that long.

"Taiga-kun," he calls out, moving to sit up before another wave of exhaustion washes over his body. Kuroko collapses back into the sofa in the livingroom, red-cheeked, sweaty and dehydrated.

Behind him he can hear his dopey boyfriend panicking about his inability to handle the heat. No power means no air-conditioning, which means Kuroko is suffering symptoms resembling a fever. The windows are open and a sea breeze is passing through, but it is hot wind signalling that it really is one of LA's sunniest summers.

"Taiga-kun," he calls out again. In the pretty soft-palette living room Kuroko manages to wobble to his feet, shirtless, wearing only a pair of boardshorts.

"T-Tetsuya! You shouldn't-"

"I need water," he interrupts Kagami, taking a few steps in the direction of the kitchen before he starts to stumble. With a distressed squeak the redhead dives across the room to catch him. Kuroko slumps into his arms with a little sigh.

Seeing no other option, Kagami contorts to scoop up his small boyfriend bridal-style. Kuroko groans softly in protest, because Kagami runs unnaturally hot and his skin against Kuroko's is sticky and far too warm.

As soon as they enter the kitchen Kagami places Kuroko on the counter, turning to the ice box they are using as a makeshift fridge. He plucks a bottle of water out- Kuroko's sixth today -and hands it to his overheated boyfriend.

"Thank you," Kuroko mumbles, wasting no time in un-capping it and greedily gulping down the contents. Kagami's expression shifts from concern to something else as a single drop of water slips from the corner of Kuroko's mouth and slides down his pale, delicate neck.

Not the time he snaps at himself, shaking the thoughts away. The last thing Tetsuya needs right now is activity bound to make him even hotter. 

"Did the water system work?" he asks.

"Yeah," Kagami leans forward to lift the bluenette back up, but Kuroko jumps down without him. 

"You were having inappropriate thoughts," he notes. Kagami coughs at the notion, watching Kuroko head out of the kitchen and towards the dining room. 

Kagami follows him reluctantly.

The water to the kitchen had not worked upon their arrival, but Kagami had hopes that the indoor spa would be a different story. 

Kuroko cuddles the bottle to his face (a cute gesture that makes Taiga's blush deepen) as he approaches the spa, built into the tiled floor on the other side of the room from the table set.

"You haven't filled it," the bluenette notes, peering down into the empty but clean spa.

"Uh, yeah... While you were asleep I was-" Kagami stops shortly, as if deciding what to say, "I was trying to turn the power back on."

Kuroko has still refrained from questioning Kagami on what is wrong with him. The redhead is clearly hiding something.

And so, a plan forms.

"Can you fill it with water please?" He asks.

Kagami frowns at him from the other side of the room, "It won't bubble or heat up though?"

The bluenette gives his boyfriend time to figure it out on his own. That mercy is necessary to keep Kagami sharp. When he finally realises that Kuroko needs the water to be cool, to cool down, he drops whatever he is doing and rushes over to twist on the tap.

Kuroko watches with analytical eyes.

"Is something wrong, Taiga?" The words are snatched from his mouth. 

Tetsuya has always prided himself on his ability to see things others can not. He is also proud of his ability to refrain from commenting on those things too often.

Falling in love with Kagami makes those specific skills waver every time they meet eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kagami frowns.

He wants to question everything desperately. Why is he keeping secrets? Why was he so adamant they come here? How long has he been keeping up this charade?

"I'm still happy we came here," he decides to say instead, reaching out and tugging Kagami's gigantic hand. Kagami seems to breathe a sigh of relief as he sits down beside him. 

"Good," he says, smiling down at his partner, "I was worried for a second there."

Hands still clasped, they watch the cold water fill the spa together. Once it reaches the minimum Kuroko swings his legs over the edge and slowly slips in. Instantly the coolness against his skin seems to clear his mind, ridding him of the redness in his face. He turns over a few times as he chills pleasantly to his very bones.

"Better?" Kagami smiles.

Kuroko merely nods, settling back into the spa so that the water rises to his earlobes. He raises a hand above the surface to Kagami.

Without needing to be asked, the redhead peels off his own shirt and slides in after him. Kuroko smiles softly when the submergence causes the spa to erupt in waves. He wastes no time in moving across the water towards Kagami, who automatically opens his arms.

Kuroko settles into his lap with his back against his chest.

"I am now," the bluenette admits. He feels the huff of Kagami's laugh against his hair. Warm arms contrast against the water as they come up around his waist and settle there.

They spend a few long minutes like that, Kagami cupping water (though Kuroko would argue that his hands are actually bowl sized) and tipping it over his head to continue cooling the sensitive teacher down.

Kuroko does his best to ease his boyfriend's worries.

"I'm sorry," Kagami ends up mumbling anyway. "This place was so special to me. It used to be just...me and the staff, but it was still important. I can't believe my dad hasn't maintained it."

Kuroko reaches up and presses his hand against Kagami's neck. 

"Don't think about that," he says, "Think about the fun you had here when you were little. Think about the chef teaching you how to cook and the maids making sure you brushed your teeth every morning. Think about sitting in this spa until your hands wrinkle."

Kagami seems lost for a second, but then his arms tighten, "You were listening," he says. He sounds so happy it makes Kuroko's heart leap.

"Of course I was," he responds. He twists around to meet his partner's eyes, "I love you. I don't care about not having power, or even how hot it is." He places his hand over Taiga's heart. "This is important to you, so it's important to me."

Seemingly lost for words, Kagami sits silent with reddening cheeks and wide eyes. His stature makes Kuroko laugh softly. He detaches himself from the stunned baller and turns around to face him.

"I'm getting cold now," he admits, before ducking forward, taking Kagami's face into his hands and kissing him. That at least gets an immediate response. As their lips slot together perfectly, like they were made for one another, Kagami manoeuvres Kuroko's legs around his waist.

"Well," he says, drawing back, "Let's get warm."

 

◊

 

The main running to the shower is heated by gas, not electricity.

So when Kagami very slowly and very methodically presses into his boyfriend, pinning him against the shower wall, the water running over their joined bodies is hot.

"T-Taiga," Kuroko pants, not quite sure where to put his hands as the overwhelming sensation of being taken rushes through him. In the end he settles for having one hoisted up around his lover's neck and the other clawing at his waist.

Kagami's large hands are set on bruising his pale, milky thighs. He pins Kuroko's leg around his hip, the other bracing the one leg the bluenette has on the ground.

"Tetsuya," he whispers, lips right against Kuroko's ear as they remain as close as possible. The proximity is cloying, yet everything. As soon as Kagami gets permission he draws back, gently pulling out of Kuroko, before slamming back in.

"Taiga!" He shouts, digging his nails into tanned flesh.

The passion makes Kagami smile in his efforts. He reaches down and collects Kuroko's other leg, bringing that one around his waist as well so he is effectively holding the smaller man as he makes love to him.

"Warmer?" He jokes, but Kuroko seems to have no time for it, somehow already pretty far gone. So Kagami focuses on keeping up the pace he knows so well, aiming exactly where he knows needs to. Each press makes Kuroko whine louder, eyes permanently shut, water glistening off of his alabaster skin dusted with redness.

"Don't stop," he pants out when Kagami halts briefly to adjust his grip, "Taiga-" He chokes on whatever he is about to say.

"Look at you," Kagami murmurs, marvelling at the erotic and beautiful sight his boyfriend makes when flushed, wet and wanting. "You're...amazing-" He stops short when Kuroko tightens around him at the compliment.

His speed increases tenfold. Not out of impatience, but excitement to see the crescendo of their joining; When he makes Kuroko come and the usually stoic mask of his beloved partner breaks in favour of blinding pleasure. To hold him as he spasms, so high and blissful he can't hear Kagami literally pouring his heart out as he too reaches climax. Watching him calm down and his placidness return slowly, but only in little fragments as he drifts off, in Kagami's arms.

"I love you too," he finds himself groaning into Kuroko's neck, realising he hadn't said it back earlier in the spa. His thrusts are slowing the closer Kuroko gets. "I'd do anything for you," he adds.

Kuroko in all his euphoria is admiring Kagami as much as the other is admiring him, from the way he holds Kuroko up with no trouble, to the way he lets his emotions go.

Though even as he is edging towards his climax, he hears the words, "I'd do anything for you." 

He knows he would.

So, why does he keep this secret of his?

"Taiga," he whispers, and whether it is in anguish or anticipation he doesn't know. "I-I-"

Kagami rearranges his arms enough to hold Kuroko up with one and reach down with the other. He wraps his hand around his boyfriend's shaft. Immediately the warmth and the size of his palm has Kuroko begging for his release.

"Taiga- Taiga I-" His entire body convulses on Kagami's third stroke, "Kagami-kun!" 

He shall have to investigate this secret later.

 

◊

 

Kuroko is the cuddler. Kagami is the one who spreads himself out all over the bed with little care for his partner. It has never been something Kuroko has minded, but now it is something that he is thankful for.

In the dead of night with Kagami snorting beside him, Kuroko rolls out of their bed and reaches for his phone on the nightstand. Using the screen as a light, he collects some clothes and slips them on before creeping out the door.

Earlier when he was dehydrated and convinced he was dying, Kagami had been preoccupied in a room resembling a study. He hadn't said it, but Kuroko guesses the room was the one his father spent time in when here was here.

There is a lock on the handle, but Kuroko discovers it is not in use as he tiptoes down the hallway. Carefully, he turns the handle without any noise (though Kagami can not hear anything over his own snoring) and opens it up.

A bookshelf, a set of draws, a few paintings and a desk. A small, modest office.

Shutting the door behind him, Kuroko heads over to the desk lit up by the moon shining through the window above the chair.

A dusty and unused computer rests at the desk's corner with a keyboard in front of it, but what stands out most of all is the clean and pristine file sitting in the centre. Already guessing that it is the object of his boyfriend's angst, he sits down and begins investigating.

The folder is black with a small rectangular sticker in the top right corner, typed text reading across it:

From: Steve Ballmer  
To: Taiga Kagami 

The name is familiar, but Kuroko does not realise who it is until he opens up the file and is met with the bright and memorable logo of the LA Clippers.

Suddenly, everything makes sense.

Kagami was adamant on making Kuroko like America and be enticed enough to live there. He had been so down lately, and now the why is clear. Kuroko's reluctance to travel there must have been crushing Kagami's intentions to accept what Kuroko guesses is a contract. It has been a longtime dream of his to play in America, but Kuroko held him back from that with his own life and dreams. So Kagami stayed and played in Japan with Aomine.

His dream was coming true and Kuroko has shown so little interest that his boyfriend does not even feel he can tell him.

The overwhelming feeling of guilt that rushes through him is like a punch to the gut. He searches through the file's documents and contracts, hastily flickering over the English words, some he can read and some taking more contemplation.

In the end the emotions well up inside him so much that he gets to his feet and rushes out of the office, uncaring about the door being opened. He goes to the front and opens that door as well, greeted with the sight of the beach in the night, lit up by the moon and the lights on the sand.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he stumbles out into the warm night air, the sand melting between his toes as he heads towards the shore. 

Decisively, he stops halfway, plopping himself down into the grains to think.

Moving to America.

In some way it seems...unsurprising. 

To function, people need goals and so do relationships. If he has learnt anything from reaching his own goals, it's that those goals are also the goals of a relationship. 

America was Kagami's goal.

And so, it must be his too.

Understandably it will not be an entirely flawless transition. Will he continue teaching in America or will he have to find another job? Could he teach Japanese? Will they become citizens, or residents? Will they live here in this beach house?

Everything can be called into question. 

They'll have to say goodbye to their friends. No more weekly lunches with Kise and Takao. Kuroko's family will have to visit instead of just being down the road. Kuroko will need to find a sturdy replacement for his students. Nigou has a big plane ride ahead of him. 

Achieving this goal will uproot their entire lives.

As Kuroko tips his head back and looks up into the stars, he realises in a conglomerate of all his racing thoughts, that he doesn't mind.

He'll sacrifice everything for Kagami's dreams to come true. Not because Kagami has done that for him already, because he has, and not because he'll lose him if he doesn't, because he won't.

Because he loves him. When you love someone, sometimes you have to sacrifice things. But at the end of the day if he still gets to curl up in bed with that big idiot beside him, nothing matters.

"Tetsuya I- I wanted to tell you," Kagami's voice gives him a fright. He jumps, quickly twisting around to see the redhead standing a few yards behind him.

Kuroko guesses he must have seen the office door open and the papers spread all over the desk. The larger man's face reads fear and it makes Kuroko ache.

"If you don't want to-"

"Taiga," he calls out before the baller can get carried away. Kagami shuts up immediately. "Come and sit next to me."

As if afraid of the outcome, Kagami slowly crosses the sand towards him. It breaks Kuroko's heart to see the fear of rejection in his eyes. Has he really cast so much distrust?

The redhead sits down with his elbows resting on his knees. He leaves a distant amount of space between them which Kuroko fixes when he shuffles closer, feeling a bit like a vampire in the way that he willingly absorbs his warmth.

Kagami continues to look skeptical, so Kuroko rescues them again by reaching out and taking his boyfriend's face in his hands. Blue eyes meet red, the same caution in their stares as when they first met.

Smiling, Kuroko presses a soft kiss to Kagami's nose.

"When are we moving?"

**Author's Note:**

> I was really drunk when I wrote about them being on the aeroplane and I don't remember writing it. It was really badly written though.  
> I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT! <3


End file.
